Fireproof
by OreAmerika
Summary: 'Baymax trained his eyes on Hiro's tearstained face. "My sensors indicate that Tadashi is here. He is in that room. His heart rate is normal." Baymax pointed toward the Tadashi clone. Hiro's face brightened instantly, tears streaming down his face for a completely different reason.' Burned!Alive! Tadashi AU (Rated T to be safe)Tadashi/GoGo & Hiro has a crush on Honey Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So sorry I haven't been writing, but I just haven't been able to think about that story. I kinda spiraled into a depression because of a certain aspect of my love life. So I really couldn't write I happy love story. Well, I watched Big Hero 6 and immediately fell in love with Tadashi. So I decided to write this while I'm recovering from my actual love life.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters. **

Chapter One:

Flames erupted from the building, its searing heat soaking through Tadashi's clothes. He could feel his little brother clinging to him, desperately pulling him away from the blaze.

"Tadashi, **no,**" Hiro begged, tugging him back.

"Callaghan's in there. Someone has to help." Tadashi freed himself from his brother's grasp and ran into the inferno. He couldn't let Callaghan die; he was the closest thing Tadashi has had to a father in years. Tadashi squinted through the flames, his T-shirt over his nose as he tried to ignore the burning in his lungs. The inventions in the room that were once fascinating were now terrifying to Tadashi. Any number of these creations could be fueled by propane or something similar, essentially turning the building into a time-bomb.

Tadashi coughed, his eyes filling with tears as his body fought the smoke. He needed to get out of here, but not without Callaghan. The fire crackled as it devoured yet another invention. As it crumbled, a strange movement caught Tadashi's eye.

Hiro's microbots were swarming, forming a barrier around a familiar form. "Callaghan!" Tadashi called out. Coughs racked through him again, he was inhaling too much smoke. His head was pounding, although the young man was unsure if the smoke inhalation or adrenaline was the cause. A tongue of fire flew up and caressed his cheek making him shout and scramble back. He felt something tangle around his ankle and before he knew it, he was on the ground, the back of his head smacking against the hard floor. He was stunned, the wind knocked out of him as he hazily stared toward the ceiling. The smoke was too thick; he couldn't see how dangerous of a position he was in.

A snapping noise came from above him, but Tadashi was too stunned to get out of the way. The suspension system of the giant metal arm on the invention next to him had given out, dropping the arm painfully across his torso. An agonizing pain shot up Tadashi's spine, cutting through the dulling effects of the adrenaline. He groaned out in pain trying in vain to push the metal arm off of him. He tried to shift his weight, his eyes widening in horror as he realized his legs wouldn't move. Tadashi desperately looked toward the barrier of microbots, half expecting Callaghan to come to his rescue. "Callaghan! I'm hurt!" No change in the microbots. He tried to look toward the door, thinking maybe one of the geniuses he worked with had a way to get him out of here.

A deafening explosion rattled Tadashi's eardrums, the young man swinging his arms up to protect his face from falling debris. A bitter laugh ripped out of Tadashi's chest when he realized what he did. Blocking his face wasn't going to make his legs move again. Blocking his face wasn't going to get the arm off of him. He looked at the door again; one of the building's support beams fell in front of it, making it impossible to get through. The last glimmer of hope left him as he stared in the direction of the ceiling again. Tears flowed from his eyes, the salt stinging the burnt side of his face. '_I'm going to die.' _Tadashi thought. He choked back a sob. "Hiro," he spoke aloud, even though no one could hear him, "I'm sorry I won't be there on your first day of college. I'm sorry I won't be able to make fun of you when you get your first girlfriend. Or boyfriend, whatever makes you happy. Just, be a good boy, alright? Don't cause Aunt Cass any trouble, and for the love of God, stop bot-fighting. I won't be there to save you anymore…" Tadashi wept, not because he was going to die, but because of the pain Hiro will go through. "I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise."

_ "Tadashi? Why are we living with Aunt Cass? Where are Mom and Dad?" Hiro looked at his brother, wide-eyed, gripping his teddy bear tightly. _

_ "They're gone Hiro."_

_ Hiro's eyebrows scrunched together in annoyance. "They went on vacation without us?! That's not nice! When are they coming back?!"_

_ "They're DEAD, idiot! They're not on vacation! They died. They're-," Tadashi broke down, tears streaming down his face. He gripped his father's favorite baseball cap in his hands. "They're never coming back Hiro. Not ever."_

_ "Not e-ever?" Hiro's eyes watered, before the toddler sobbed, wailing loudly as he buried his face into the teddy bear's fur. Guilt stabbed at Tadashi's heart._

_ "C'mere," Tadashi pulled Hiro into a tight hug. "I'm sorry I snapped at you Hiro. Mom and Dad aren't coming back, but you have us. Aunt Cass and me." _

_ Hiro sniffled. "You won't leave me right?"_

_ Tadashi ruffled his brother's hair, putting on the San Fransokyo Ninjas baseball cap with his other hand. "Not ever."_

"I'm sorry."

Something dislodged itself from above, crashing down onto Tadashi's head, and everything went dark.

(•-•)/)

Months had passed since Tadashi's death. Yokai, (aka Professor Callaghan) was behind bars, and "Big Hero 6" had become pretty well known super heroes.

Currently, the young heroes were after thieves. The criminals had apparently stolen a helicopter before they robbed the bank, and were currently escaping into the sky. Honey Lemon threw one of her chemical mixtures at the copter, connecting it to the ground with a rubbery substance, but they were high enough that only Baymax and Hiro could fly up and get the criminals. Hiro attached himself to Baymax's armor and took off into the sky

"Be careful Hiro!" Hiro heard Honey Lemon shout from the ground. He looked down at the blond and flashed a thumbs-up. He's done this a million times, nothing to worry about. Before he knew it, they were eye-to-eye with their targets.

"Alright Baymax, let's get them down from here," Hiro said. Baymax grabbed onto the copter, and disabled his thrusters, throwing his weight onto the copter, and lowered the copter slightly. "Good, now take control of the-" He looked at one of the thieves and faltered. On top of one of the thieves' heads rested a San Fransokyo Ninjas baseball cap. An image of Tadashi flashed in his mind. Losing his focus, the robber's accomplice violently shoved the boy at just the right angle to dislodge him from Baymax's armor. "…What…" Hiro was falling. Baymax leaped off the copter and shot after him, trying desperately to catch the young teen. He wasn't fast enough however, and Hiro smacked against the roof of the bank with a 'thud.'

"Hiro!"

(•-•)/)

Hiro woke up to the sterile white atmosphere of a hospital room. He groaned, dragging his right hand across his eyes as they adjusted to the brightness of the room.

"Hey, Hiro…. How are you feeling?" Honey Lemon was at his side, lightly brushing his bangs out of his eyes. Hiro stared at her. How was he supposed to feel? He flicked his eyes to the nervous faces of his friends, even Gogo looked concerned.

"The bank robbers?"

"Wow." Wasabi looked at him. He walked over to his other side, "You fell _from the sky. You broke your arm. _And all you care about is if we _caught the bad guys?_" He chuckled, ruffling Hiro's hair. "You really are Tadashi's baby brother."

"…yeah," the group sighed in unison. All thought about the robbers disappeared. The group sat in silence, the atmosphere thick with grief for their lost friend.

"Tadashi is here," Baymax murmured. Hiro smiled, tears making his eyes shimmer in the fluorescent lighting.

"Yeah buddy, we know." He looked at all of his friends, and then looked at the plaster clinging to his wrist. "So…." Hiro dragged out the word, "…When am I getting out of here?" The group laughed, all tension broken. Hiro grinned cheekily, happy to have changed the subject.

"Your aunt Cass has to sign you out, genius," Gogo popped her gum. "You may be in college, but you're still fourteen."

"Aunt Cass," he clapped his hand over his face, "what am I gonna tell her?!" His face changed into a mischievous smirk. "What are _you_ going to tell her? She knows I was with you guys, the _responsible geniuses_…" he paused, "and Fred."

"Hey!"

"What are you going to tell her when she sees her _sweet, innocent _little nephew was injured under _your supervision?_" Hiro watched with amusement as the color drained from their faces. Suddenly Honey Lemon jumped up, grabbing her purse from behind her.

"I think I left my Bunsen burner on!" she said rapidly.

"Hey! You weren't even at the lab today!" Hiro fired back.

Honey Lemon hesitated slightly. "I meant the one I have at home. Gotta go!" she leaned over and quickly pressed a kiss to Hiro's forehead. "Feel better Hiro!" she shouted before dashing out of the room. Hiro's face burned, his eyes widening. By the time he gathered his thoughts, the rest of his friends had already vanished.

_Damn, _he thought as he leaned back in his bed. No one was left to take the wrath of Aunt Cass.

"Hiro, you're heart rate is higher than normal, are you alright?" Baymax looked at the young boy.

"I'm fine Baymax," Hiro sighed, gently touching his forehead with his good hand. It's true that he may have a _tiny_ crush on Honey Lemon. _It won't happen anyway. I'm too young for her, _he thinks, moping slightly; _Besides, she probably had a crush on Tadashi. _

"I am sorry I could not catch you Hiro."

Hiro's eyes widened again, "no, no Baymax it's not your fault. I got distracted, it doesn't even hurt that bad."

"Hey Hiro?"

"Yeah? What's up?"

"… we fell out of a helicopter."

"Yeah," Hiro laughed, "Yeah we did. Please don't say that to Aunt Cass though."

"But Hiro, we-"

"HIRO!" Aunt Cass charged into the room, thankfully silencing Baymax "Hiro, sweetie! I came as soon as I could! Are you alright?! Your arm! Oh my poor baby! Does it hurt?!" Aunt Cass was speaking too quickly for Hiro to understand most of what she was saying.

"I'm alright, really," Hiro rolled his eyes. "Can you just sign me out please? And maybe make my favorite tonight?" Hiro donned his best puppy face, complete with the jutting lip, which works on Aunt Cass every time.

"Sure thing, kiddo. I'd have to run to the store, so I'd have to leave now if you want to eat before midnight," Aunt Cass laughed. "Think Marshmallow Man can wheel you out of here?" Aunt Cass ruffled his hair, before pointing at Baymax with her thumb over her shoulder. Hiro obviously couldn't hide Baymax's existence from Aunt Cass for too long after the whole "Yokai" incident. She's fine with him, obviously. He's a piece of Tadashi, after all. And having a health care robot following her nephew around does calm the woman's nerves a little. "We're bending the rules a little, so don't get caught, okay?" Aunt Cass winked at him, making Hiro laugh. "Oh, and Hiro?"

Hiro raised an eyebrow, "…yes?" Aunt Cass moved her hand to his ear and flicked it. _Hard. _Hiro brought his hand to his ear "_**Ow!**_"

"Stop getting yourself hurt. Or in legal trouble. You're going to give your poor aunt a heart attack." She leaned over and kissed his hair, and headed toward the door. Aunt Cass looked over her shoulder quickly, "See you at home, kiddo."

"C'mon Baymax, I wanna get out of this stupid thing. Where are my clothes?" Hiro said, tugging at the hospital gown, grimacing at the odd geometric print. "…Wait… how did I get into this…?" he slowly turned back to the huggable robot in front of him. "Baymax…? Who put me in the gown?"

"Your friends… Wasabi and Fred."

"… They _did _send the girls out first, right?" _Please tell me she didn't…_

"Honey Lemon said your boxers were cute," Baymax said, tilting his head slightly.

Hiro stared at the expressionless face. "You're _kidding_," Hiro could feel his face burning. "I'm dead. Please kill me, I'm done."

"Your heart rate is healthy and strong. You are very much alive."

"Oh, shut up." Which pair of boxers was he… _no._ _They aren't the robot ones, right?! Oh god, please tell me they're not… _Hiro flipped his legs over the side of the bed, moving the gown away to see his boxers were… black. Hiro sighed in relief. "Wait a second…" He looked back at Baymax.

"I was kidding." Baymax said, "Ha. Ha."

Hiro flopped back on the bed and groaned. "You gave me a heart attack"

"Clear-"

"It's _still _an expression!" Hiro stood and gathered his clothes. "Help me get into these."

Fifteen minutes and some struggling later, Hiro was in a wheelchair being pushed down the hallway by a giant marshmallow. "My legs aren't broken; I don't see why I can't walk. Stupid hospitals," Hiro pouted, staring into the hospital rooms they passed. The first room was a little old lady sound asleep, snoring away; the next room was a little boy with a knee brace, his soccer team filling the room with laughter. The third room was inhabited by a man in his thirties, his, Hiro assumed boyfriend, at his side, clasping his hand lovingly; the fourth room was a man in his early-twenties, he was alone. The man in the fourth room changed the channel on the television. Some woman's voice came on the TV, shouting about her "baby daddy" made the man grimace, changing the channel as fast as possible.

"_How do you watch this garbage?" Tadashi muttered as he came around the corner. Hiro was eating popcorn out of the bag, eyes tearing away from the screen to look at his brother._

"_People are stupid. It's funny," Hiro turned back to the screen, laughing as the woman on screen threw her water in the other woman's face. _

"_Can't you watch something for your age group? Like Transformers or something. You liked Transformers, didn't yo_u?"

_Hiro rolled his eyes, "I liked Transformers when I was little Tadashi. I'm not a little kid anymore. I'm starting middle school next year."_

_Tadashi deadpanned. "Hiro, you're __**seven.**__"_

_Hiro stuck his tongue out at his brother. "It's hilarious Tadashi," Hiro scooted off the couch and across the floor, until he was a few inches from the screen. "This girl is Courtney. She had Damon's baby, but Destiny was dating Damon. But here's the thing! Destiny is pregnant with X-man's baby-"_

"_X-man?" _

"_I can't pronounce it. It's a weird name. But X-man is Damon's best friend, and had an affair with Courtney while she was dating Kevin, who's the guy in the blue. Kevin is Destiny's older brother, and is now married to Kimmy, who's also pregnant. That's the girl in the pink." Hiro spoke quickly, pointing to each person on the screen and talking about them like he's known their story for years. Tadashi tried his best to follow, his eyes following the small finger darting across the television._

"…_so wait, who's the guy in green?" Tadashi stuck his hand in the bag of popcorn on the couch that he had apparently sat on while listening to his baby brother. Hiro whirled around, his eyebrows knitted together. _

"_Tadashi! That's __**Damon!**__ Were you even listening to me?!" Hiro stomped his small feet on the ground, crossing his arms across his chest and huffing. Tadashi cringed._

"_What am I doing?! Aunt Cass is gonna destroy me if she finds out I let my seven-year-old brother watch this show."_

The expression on the man's face matched the cringe in that memory. _Perfectly. _Hiro's eyes widened, leaning dangerously to the left side of his wheelchair. _Tadashi…? _Hiro snapped his head in the other direction, his eyes watering. "Tadashi's dead, idiot. They would've told us if he-" Tears spilled down Hiro's cheeks as he talked himself out of his delusion. Hiro didn't notice that his companion had stopped; the robot's face angled toward the room of the Tadashi clone.

"Tadashi is here."

Hiro twisted in the chair to look at the robot. "Baymax…? What are you saying?"

Baymax trained his eyes on Hiro's tearstained face. "My sensors indicate that Tadashi is here. He is in that room. His heart rate is normal." Baymax pointed toward the Tadashi clone. Hiro's face brightened instantly, tears streaming down his face for a completely different reason.

"_TADASHI!" _Hiro leaped out of the wheelchair, tearing across the hallway and into the room before throwing himself on top of his brother. "You're alive. You're alive. I can't believe it, Tadashi," Hiro sobbed into his brother's chest. He never thought this would happen again. Hiro could feel Tadashi's heartbeat pound strongly in his ribs.

"I'm sorry," Tadashi's voice came from overhead. The next sentence completely shattered Hiro's heart, "_do I know you?"_

**I think I'll end Chapter One here. Don't fret Tadashi fans; it'll get better for our favorite nerd. Fun fact: I started this story thinking I was going to have the pairings be Tadashi/Honey and with Hiro having a crush on Gogo, then as I wrote it, it switched. So it'll be Tadashi/GoGo with Hiro liking Honey.**

**The semester ends next week, so hopefully this story will have at least three chapters before Christmas.**

**Read, Favorite, Review! ****And if you could, tell your friends who are in denial of Tadashi. I don't have an Ao3 account, so I'm relying on you to get the word out!**

**~OreAmerika**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OH MY GOD, THANKS SO MUCH GUYS ** **I went to bed last night with three notifications about this story and woke up to thirty. Thank you for the wonderful reviews, and all your favorites, you all inspire me so much. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters of Big Hero 6, or any other franchise mentioned in this story (ex. Transformers in Chapter One) **

**WARNING: Post Traumatic Stress Disorder will play a main role in the remainder of this story. If that can cause a bad reaction, please tread lightly. **

Chapter Two:

Hirocouldn't believe what he heard. He barked out an empty laugh, "What? Very funny Tadashi. I'm sorry Aunt Cass and I haven't been visiting…" Hiro sat up, sitting on his brother's thighs. He really looked at his brother for the first time in months. Hiro gave a small gasp at what he saw. Bright red burn scars marred up the right side of his brother's face, just barely missing his eye. The scars continued down his neck, before disappearing behind the hospital gown. His arms were riddled with scars, some fading, some still a vivid red. Tears welled up in Hiro's eyes when his eyes focused on Tadashi's right arm, which ended at the elbow.

Tadashi's eyes narrowed, the older teen turning the clean half of his face to Hiro to avoid eye contact. "Hideous, isn't it? I'm already having a lot of issues with how I look without some damn kid staring at me." Tadashi sounded bitter, almost angry.

Hiro gaped at his brother. Tadashi just said 'damn.' _In front of him. _Tadashi _never_ swore around Hiro, ever. Now that he thought about it, Tadashi wouldn't even say "heck" around him. "You… you really don't know who I am?"Hiro prompted, his heart dropping into his stomach. Tadashi shook his head.

"I'm sorry, kid. I don't really remember much of anything. Although I feel like I should know you, if that makes sense. And the Marshmallow Man over there," Tadashi said, gesturing with his chin to Baymax.

"Hello, I am Baymax, your healthcare companion. It's nice to see you again, Tadashi." Baymax waved at his creator, earning a confused look him.

A knock on the doorframe interrupted the scene. "Hey handsome. How're ya feeling?" A nurse walked in, a blonde bun knotted tightly against her head, her eyeliner a little thick for Hiro's taste. "Visitors?! Did you remember anything about yourself? Your name, maybe?" The nurse spoke at Tadashi's bedside, hands clasped around Tadashi's left hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"His name is Tadashi Hamada. He'll be nineteen next month. He's a student at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, and inventor of Baymax, the healthcare companion," Baymax gave a little wave toward the nurse, "He lives with his aunt Cassandra, but she goes by Cass, his favorite color is green." Hiro rambled on about his brother until the nurse put her hand up, stopping him.

"And you know this because….?" Tadashi looked at him, tilting his head slightly like a confused puppy.

Hiro made eye contact with his brother, trying to keep his face neutral. "B-because," he silently swore at his voice for giving away his heartbreak, "I'm your little brother Tadashi." Tadashi's eyes widened, the scars surrounding his right eye pulling to accommodate the expression. "As for the conversation earlier, your face could've melted off and I wouldn't care," Hiro leaned over and hugged his brother again, wrapping his arms around his brother's neck. He was crying again, "You're _alive_, and _that's all that matters."_ He turned to the nurse, "I need to call Aunt Cass. She needs to be here."

"Calling your aunt Cass now," Baymax said, a picture of Aunt Cass appearing on the vinyl of his stomach. Tadashi stared at the picture, narrowing his eyes and furrowing his brow in concentration.

"That's my, er- our, aunt…?" Tadashi asked. He thought again, really focusing at the picture on Baymax's stomach. Suddenly, his eyes widened. "Our parents died when I was younger. I was..six? No, seven," he paused, looking at Hiro, "…right?" Hiro smiled, nodding.

The nurse leaned against the wall. "huh. He couldn't remember a thing until now. He needed to see his family, but since we didn't know who he was…" Hiro turned and looked at her.

"Shouldn't you be telling a doctor that he's remembering stuff? Pretty sure that's important," Hiro deadpanned. Something about this woman just got on his nerves. Tadashi laughed, sounding genuinely amused for the first time since Hiro got here. Hiro beamed, watching this man turn back into his dorky older brother with each moment. "Tadashi? Do you remember anything else?" Hiro's eyes widened, "I mean I don't want to push it! Baymax? Scan him, please."

"Your aunt is on her way." Baymax focused in their direction. "Hiro, I cannot scan Tadashi while you are sitting on him." Hiro blushed, finally getting off his older brother.

"My bad." Hiro opted to sit next to him on the bed, as close as possible without actually being on top of him.

Tadashi brought his left arm around, flicking Hiro in the forehead. "Knucklehead."

Hiro never thought he'd miss his brother calling him 'knucklehead,' but the smile on his face had grown so large his cheeks started to hurt.

The annoying nurse apparently _had _done her job, since she appeared with a doctor at her side. The doctor was a man, probably mid to late forties, gray streaking through the perfectly combed dark brown hair on top of his head, his deep brown eyes warm and inviting. "So, Becky tells me you're remembering some things, hmm?" The doctor grabbed the clip board from the foot of his bed, looking warily at Baymax. Not everyone sees a giant inflatable robot wandering around daily, Hiro realized. "So it we were right then-"

"Diagnosis: Psychogenic Amnesia. Cause: Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, or PTSD," Baymax interrupted.

Hiro turned to Baymax, completely ignoring the doctor. "Will his memories come back?"

"Uncertain. Sometimes being around family and friends can bring memories back, Should I call your friends, Hiro?"

Hiro looked at Tadashi, who seemed slightly overwhelmed. "No, not yet." Hiro turned back to his brother, reaching for his hand before remembering it wasn't there, so instead he placed it on his shoulder. "We'll start with me and Aunt Cass, okay? We'll take it slow." Tadashi smiled, reaching across his body again to ruffle his brother's hair. Hiro can't remember the last time his hair was ruffled so many times in one day. "And once we get your memories back, you and I are gonna build you the sickest robot arm the world has ever seen! I'm thinking a Swiss army knife type thing, with like screwdrivers and stuff built right in so you never have to worry about losing your tools in the lab again!" Hiro lifted his left arm to make hand motions, then stared at his cast. "Well, when you get your memories back, and my arm heals," he laughed.

"Hiro?" Cass's voice echoed down the hallway of the hospital, earning a 'shush' from the nurse at the desk.

"That's Aunt Cass. You ready, Tadashi?" Tadashi nodded at his little brother, earning a reassuring smile from Hiro. He crossed to the other side of the bed, touched Tadashi's hand, then walked out of the room. "Aunt Cass!" Hiro called out, giving a sheepish grin to the annoyed nurse at the desk.

Aunt Cass ran up to him, embracing the shorter boy. "Baymax…Is it true? What he said?" Her green eyes were brimming with tears. The tears spilt over when Hiro nodded, her grip tightening on her nephew as her knees buckled underneath her, the two falling to the floor in a heap. She was crying and laughing at the same time, the pure joy washing away the months of grief. Cass looked over Hiro's head to the hospital bed, and the man in it. "Tadashi."

"Oh, Aunt Cass. He got pretty banged up in the fire… just, don't…" Hiro took a deep breath, "don't focus on the burns, okay?" Cass nodded, her smile dimming just a little. She stood, stepping toward the door before Hiro grabbed her wrist, stopping her. "oh, and Aunt Cass? Tadashi doesn't really remember much."

"Of the accident?"

"Of anything. He," Hiro sighed, "he didn't even recognize _me."_ Cass's eyes widened, tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh," was all she said.

"But it's kinda coming back! He called me 'knucklehead'" Hiro laughed a little.

"Well, you _are _a knucklehead," Cass replied.

"Um, Hiro? Aunt Cass? Everything alright?" Tadashi called from the room. Cass gasped, hearing Tadashi's voice for the first time since his "death."

"Tadashi!" She, much like Hiro had, ran into the room, throwing herself on top of her nephew and hugged him, sobbing. Tadashi laughed, embracing her. When his right arm touched Cass, she gasped, making Tadashi's face fall. Cass looked at her older nephew, looking at his scars, then down to where his arm was supposed to be. Tadashi looked away, his face giving away the self-loathing he felt. Cass moved to the side of the bed looking at the doctor. "His side of the room has been empty for too long, and I'm sure Hiro agrees with me." Cass turned to Hiro, who, once he realized what she was doing, nodded enthusiastically and put on his best pleading puppy face. "I want him _home._ We have Baymax to keep an eye on him-"

"And I will send you weekly emails about Tadashi's condition," Baymax supplied. Apparently the big marshmallow wanted him home too. "His physical injuries have healed, and the common treatment of psychogenic amnesia is spending time with family and friends."

The doctor sighed, "We really don't have any reason to keep him here. We've already fitted him with a prosthetic arm, although he doesn't like to use it," he shot a look to Tadashi. "So, he can go home today if everyone's okay with that." He looked to each face, who nodded when eye contact was made. "Alright, Ms…"

"Cassandra."

"Right, well, the fact of the matter is, between the amputation, the prosthetic, and the four months hospital stay, Mr. Hamada's hospital bill is quite high."

Cass looked at her shoes. "Right. Well…" she pulled out her purse, flipping through her various debit/credit cards in discomfort. The café hadn't been doing so well lately. Cass hasn't had the motivation to bake as much, and as it turned out, most of their customers were teenage girls who wanted to see Tadashi or Hiro. With Tadashi gone and Hiro in a depression, they rarely came to the café anymore.

"I'll help. Here," Hiro reached into his backpack (which also had his "Big Hero 6" getup in it, but Cass doesn't know about that) and pulled out a huge wad of bills, adding up to thousands of dollars, which as it turned out, covered most of Tadashi's medical bills. Cass's jaw hit the floor. The doctor narrowed his eyes at the boy suspiciously.

"You've been bot-fighting again!" Tadashi shouted. "You're _unbelievable_."

Hiro shot a look at his brother, "_You're the robot genius, genius."_ He hoped Tadashi understood that he was right, but he's now in a crap-ton of trouble. Hiro looked as innocent as possible. "We would suit up our toy robots so they would move on their own." Hiro rolled his eyes, "he must be getting that confused with _actual _bot-fighting. A scrawny kid like me bot-fighting? I'd be killed in a minute." Hiro snapped his fingers for emphasis.

"So how exactly _did_ you earn all this money then?"

Hiro narrowed his eyes, "We're _orphans, _in case you haven't figured that out. When our parents died, they left their money in a bank account for Tadashi and me, then after we thought Tadashi died. The account was just in my name." The doctor went to say something, but Hiro stopped him. "As to why I have so much of it in cash? I was going to give it to Tadashi's friends, who are scientists like him. I don't know if you know this, but materials for that kinda stuff is wicked expensive. I had no use for the money, so I figured I would help them out." Hiro pointed at the man in front of him, "and the fact that you would accuse me, a _fourteen-year-old_ of bot-fighting is sorta ridiculous, especially since you're taking it from my brother, who two minutes ago, didn't even know his own name."

The doctor shifted, visibly uncomfortable. "Very well," he coughed, shifting again. "He can go home tonight, if you want."

"Home," Tadashi breathed, unable to believe he'd finally be able to leave this hospital.

Cass reached into her bag, pulling out a plastic bag with some of Tadashi's clothes in it. Hiro noticed his signature baseball cap was missing. _At the lab, _Hiro thought, _I have to get that back as soon as possible._

Tadashi grinned, his burn scars trying and failing to dull the expression. He turned looking toward the closet in the corner. "Hiro, my prosthetic is in there, get it for me?"

Hiro rolled his eyes, "You lost your arm, but your legs work fine." Tadashi tensed. Hiro's eyes widened, "…don't they?" _No, no. Please, tell me you can walk, Tadashi._

"His back was fractured in the fire." Hiro stared at the doctor, speechless. 

"Don't look at him like that, Hiro. I can walk," Tadashi sighed, "It's just… not as easy as it used to be." To prove his point, Tadashi moved his legs, slowly bringing them over the edge of the bed as he sat up. He scooted himself to the edge of the bed, his feet now resting on the floor. Supporting most of his weight on his left arm, Tadashi pushed himself up, almost getting himself completely up before his legs buckled underneath him, dropping him to the hospital bed again. Hiro took a step forward, getting ready to help his brother up. Tadashi held his hand up, stopping his younger sibling. "Don't. I can do this," Tadashi murmured the second thought, as though it was more for himself than his little brother.

Tadashi grunted, pulling himself up again. The amount of effort standing took was visible on the older teen's face, but he was successful this time. Tadashi shuffled across the floor, reaching for his prosthetic and connecting it to the remnants of his right arm. The two pronged hand at the end of Tadashi's right arm caught Hiro's attention.

"Woah, woah. Hold up," Hiro crossed the room, getting a closer look at the artificial limb. Hiro held the Tadashi's arm at the wrist, looking at the doctor. "What is this? The Middle Ages? Where are his other fingers?!"

"Hiro," Tadashi warned.

"No Tadashi, this isn't okay," Hiro glared at the doctor. "What just because you didn't know who do sell the goddamn bill to-!"

"_Hiro Hamada! _That's _enough." _Cass interrupted her shouting nephew, "All this yelling can't be good for your brother. Let's just get him home, okay? Then you can start designing his new arm," Cass shoots a concerned look to Tadashi, "okay?"

Hiro crossed his arms and huffed. "Fine. Sorry Tadashi," he forced a smile. "Let's get you out of that awful gown and into some real clothes, okay?" Tadashi nodded. Cass took that as her time to slip out and discuss the extent of Tadashi's injuries with the doctor, leaving the two boys and the med-bot in the room. Tadashi managed to get most of his clothes on and looking decent on his own, but he was fumbling with the buttons on his cardigan. Tadashi sighed, trying again (and failing) to get a decent grip on the buttons with his new hand. Hiro smiled, walking over to his brother and buttoning the sweater. "Curse your stylish fashion sense," Hiro looked up at his brother, trying to get the older teen to laugh.

Tadashi cracked a smile, but Hiro could tell it was still bothering his sibling. It got worse when Tadashi looked at his reflection. He was trying to mask the hatred of his scars for his brother, and Hiro knew that. But Tadashi could've been a quadruple amputee that would need Hiro to do _everything_ for him and he wouldn't care. "Tadashi? I know you hate… well," Hiro reached up to touch the scarred side of Tadashi's face, but decided against it. "But you kinda look like a badass now."

Tadashi rolled his eyes, the smile on his face growing more genuine, "I look like Prince Zuko."

Hiro grinned, "Except your scar's on the wrong side."

Tadashi arched a brow, "You see, I'm not sure if you're making a reference or stating a fact. My scar _is _on the wrong side, after all."

Hiro stared at him. "Are you serious right now. Unbelievable. You don't remember your _own brother's name_, but you remember which side of a cartoon character's face was burned?"

"Guess I loved that show more than you."

Hiro's jaw dropped. His brows furrowed, staring at his brother in disbelief. So nonchalant. Rude.

Tadashi laughed, patting Hiro on the top of his head with his good hand. "Kidding Hiro. C'mon," he gestured with his head toward the door. Hiro went to follow him, bumping into his brother's back since Tadashi had stopped without him noticing. Tadashi was looking for something, scanning the floor. It was went Hiro noticed Tadashi's hand on his head that the finally pieces clicked.

"Your hat's in my lab," he admitted. "I'll get it for you tomorrow."

"Oh. Okay," Tadashi's expression changed as he realized _why _Hiro had his hat in the lab. Tadashi turned around and embraced his brother, kissing the top of his head. He caught Hiro off-guard, the younger sibling's eyes widening in surprise.

"Tadashi, what are you-"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry you had to go through that," Tadashi mumbled into Hiro's hair. "I can't imagine how much pain I put you through. I wish I didn't run into that building."

"But you're _here. We're here," _Hiro returned his brother's embrace. He could feel the tears trying to escape but he kept them back. He'd cried too much today. "I'm so happy you're here. I've missed you so much. I love you, Tadashi," Hiro and Tadashi stopped saying that to each other when Hiro turned eight. It was implied, they were practically attached at the hip, and being a junior in high school at twelve, Tadashi was Hiro's only true friend. After he thought Tadashi died, he regretted the fact he stopped telling Tadashi he loved him… because he could never tell him again.

Tadashi sniffled, and if it wasn't for his messy hair, Hiro was sure he would've felt tears on the top of his head. "Love 'ya too, little bro." They held the embrace for a few more moments before separating. "Aunt Cass is waiting. Let's go home."

"Okay." Tadashi walked toward the door again, feeling a tug on his arm. Hiro grabbed onto the sleeve of his light gray cardigan, something he used to do when he was much younger. Hiro felt like if he let his brother go, he would wake up in his room with Tadashi's bed untouched and his baseball cap gathering dust in the lab. He followed his older brother out of the room, never once losing his grip on Tadashi's sleeve. Hiro felt like he was four years old again, when he and Tadashi had gotten separated from Aunt Cass and got lost in the mall. Tadashi was his safety. As long as he held onto Tadashi's sleeve, or hand, they'd be okay.

The Hamada family finally made it home, calling for pizza instead of cooking anything. According to Cass, "the day was too emotional to be around a gas stove and open flame." Hiro agreed. Cass gets dangerous in the kitchen on her bad days, she zones out, and that's why they had to order new oven mitts, since Cass threw theirs on top of the burner the day after Tadashi's funeral. They had spent the entire day at the hospital, the sun already below the San Fransokyo skyline.

Tadashi was a little disoriented at first, but somehow made it back to their room, before passing out in his bed. By the time Hiro had finished brushing his teeth and walked into their room, Tadashi was sound asleep, breathing evenly. Baymax looked at Hiro, before gesturing to his charging station.

"Oh yeah, Baymax I'm- _We're _satisfied with our care. Go to sleep, buddy." Hiro gave the inflatable robot a hug, before changing into his pajamas and snuggling into his blankets. The clock on the wall ticked away, its percussive rhythm mixing in with the tempo of Tadashi's breathing, creating the calming background noise Hiro had to live without for so long. Hiro felt his eyelids droop, his entire body sinking into the plush surface of his mattress. Tadashi is here. Tadashi is alive. His family is whole again. _Everything is going to be okay._ Hiro started to doze, a smile playing on his lips.

_Everything is going to be great._

Then he heard Tadashi scream.

**END CHAPTER TWO. I'm really mean to my favorite character, but it'll get better, I promise! Also I started writing this the day after I posted Chapter 1 because of all the amazing feedback I was getting. But then real life caught up to me. And by real life, I mean the end of the semester. **

**In other news, I made a Honey Lemon RP blog on Tumblr. (Probably would've been a Tadashi blog except there are already so many super talented Tadashi RPers. (Why are there so few Honey Lemons on Tumblr?)) So, you can message me (or Honey) on there. **_** .com**_** It's going to be a multi-verse blog, so I can answer any questions about this story in Honey's perspective, if that's something that interests you. I only have one follower on there so far, so I'm hoping I'll find another blogger to rp with me. **

**Chapter Three should be up in a few weeks at the most. The semester ends on Tuesday, so I'll definitely have the time to write.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~OreAmerika**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay! I've been distracted with my Honey Lemon RP blog, .com (****shameless self promotion****) But I'm back now! My first semester of college is over, so fingers crossed I'll write more.**

**Also, I noticed there's a random extra "it" in Chapter Two. Instead of going through the editing process, I'm just going to leave it there, but I am aware of it.**

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own any character/ franchise mentioned. **

Chapter Three:

Hiro leapt out of bed, his covers wrapping around his legs, making him faceplant on the floor. A bright pain shot through his nose, but he was too focused on Tadashi's scream to care. "Tadashi! Tadashi, wake up!" He shouted, scrambling out of his blankets and running to Tadashi's side of the room. Hiro climbed onto his brother's bed, shaking the older sibling in an attempt to wake him up.

Tadashi's eyes shot open, sitting up quickly with a panicked expression. Tadashi looked around at his surroundings before his shoulders slumped, chest heaving as he tried to calm himself down. Hiro looked at him. "Tadashi, you're okay. Look, it's your room, see?!" Hiro cried desperately. Even in the darkness of their room, Hiro could see that Tadashi's eyes were fuzzy and out of focus. The younger Hamada put his hand on Tadashi's shoulder, trying to comfort his traumatized older sibling.

Hiro felt awful about the entire situation. Tadashi used to comfort _him _when _he_ had nightmares as a child, but Hiro never had to return the favor. He had no idea how to make Tadashi feel safe, and that made him feel like a terrible brother. "H-Hiro?" Tadashi whispered, the moonlight shining through the window highlighting the tears building up in his eyes. "I'm sorry I woke you."

Hiro's heart shattered. Tadashi just had a terrifying nightmare, enough to make him _cry, _and he was trying to put Hiro first. _Again._ "N-no. Tadashi, it's fine, I wasn't-" Hiro fought for words. How did Tadashi comfort him when he had nightmares? "Are you okay?" he mentally slapped himself; obviously Tadashi wasn't okay, and _obviously he was going to say he was._

Tadashi took a deep breath. "Y-Yeah. I'll be okay," Tadashi smiled but it was forced, and Hiro knew it.

"What happened?! Hiro?! Tadashi?! Are you boys alright?!" The door swung open, slamming loudly against the wall. Both boys whipped their heads over to see the source of the noise. Cass was standing there, clad in a gray tank top and pink pajama pants, which had dark pink kittens on them. In her hands was a broom, gripped in her hands like it was a baseball bat. Hiro flashed back to when he did the same thing in the warehouse when he first encountered Callaghan as Yokai. He smiled a little, _so that's where I got it._

"We're okay, Aunt Cass," Tadashi said, "I had a nightmare. It's fine, really." He forgot he didn't have a right hand, lifting that arm to run a hand through his hair before sighing in frustration and using the left one.

Cass furrowed her brow, concerned for her nephew. "Are you sure? The doctor said-"

"I know," Tadashi mumbled. "But keeping you awake isn't going to make them go away, and I'd rather not ruin your sleep schedule," he turned his gaze to his brother, "either of you. And until I can get them under control, maybe I should sleep in the family room."

"No," Hiro responded before Tadashi could finish his sentence. "You'll sleep here. Tadashi, if you slept somewhere else, I'll wake up and think I was dreaming. That you were gone," Tadashi put his hand on Hiro's head. Hiro smiled, looking at his aunt again. "Go back to bed, Aunt Cass, we're okay." Cass nodded, leaving the room and shutting the door behind her. Tadashi was still rattled, and Hiro knew it.

_ "T-Ta-da-shi-i," Hiro said between sobs. He clung on to his favorite teddy bear, angrily wiping the tears off his face with his other hand. Hiro couldn't remember what happened in his dream that scared him so badly, all he could remember was the sound of a woman screaming and the screech of metal twisting._

_ Tadashi woke up to see Hiro standing at the edge of his bed. He frowned, this was Hiro's third nightmare this week, and it was only Tuesday. "Hey, hey, c'mon," Tadashi tapped at the space on his bed, "sit down." Hiro nodded, sitting on the side of Tadashi's bed and sniffling. "Another nightmare, huh?" Hiro answered with another nod. Tadashi sighed, before he ruffled his three-year-old brother's hair. "It's just the new house, that's all. Those nightmares sure are sneaky," Tadashi whispered to his brother._

_ "The nightmares…are sneaky?"_

_ Tadashi nodded, "Uh-huh. This room is bigger than our old one, so the nightmares have more places to hide. Hiroto-kun hasn't found all their hiding spots yet," Tadashi explained, gesturing at the bear in his brother's tiny hands._

_ Hiro looked at his brother incredulously. He stared at his bear before looking at his brother again, "what does Hiroto-kun __do__ when he finds their hiding spot?"_

_ Tadashi grinned, his missing front tooth breaking up the row of white. "He fights 'em and chases 'em away. "_

_ "__No way.__"_

_ "Why do you think we got you a bear? A bunny rabbit wasn't going to scare away nightmares." Tadashi laughed, earning a smile from the scared sibling. "You feeling better, little brother?" Hiro nodded. "Do you think you could go back to bed?"_

_ Hiro's eyes widened, clutching Hiroto to his chest. "But-! But Hiroto-kun hasn't found all the nightmares yet! What if another one sneaks by him?!" the toddler squeaked._

_ Tadashi rubbed his chin, as though he was in deep thought. "Hmm...good point. I know! Sleep here tonight. The nightmares won't find you here."_

_ "How come?" Hiro asked._

_ "Because they're looking in __your__ bed. If you're not there, they'll think you left." Tadashi puffed out his chest, digging his thumb into the center of it to create a 'heroic' pose. "And I'm here. Between me and Hiroto, those pesky nightmares would be __way __too scared to try anything." _

_ Hiro giggled and nodded, "okay." Tadashi lifted his blankets so his younger sibling could shuffle underneath them. Hiro snuggled against his brother's side, originally having his bear in between them before moving Hiroto to his other side. He looked up at his brother with a look of pride, as though he thought of the smartest idea. Tadashi raised a brow at the younger boy in question. Hiro stared at him, before saying in complete seriousness, "Hiroto-kun has to guard the flank."_

_ Tadashi choked back a laugh, snaking his arm around his brother and pulling him close, playfully tapping the top of Hiro's head with his fist. "Good thinkin' little bro." _

_ Hiro wasn't scared anymore. With Tadashi here, he had nothing to worry about. "Night 'Dashi,"_

_ Tadashi laughed and yawned simultaneously, "Night Hiro."_

Hiro finally got it. Tadashi comforted him just by being there, so that's what he would do. "Hey Tadashi…? Can I sleep here?" Hiro asked, embarrassed. It wasn't like they were little anymore. He was fifteen, asking his (almost) nineteen-year-old brother to sleep in the same bed with him. "It's just… I want to… you used to… and I… uh…" Hiro was bright red, fighting his brain in search of the right words.

Tadashi seemed to understand. "Of course. Just like old times," Tadashi smiled, lifting the blankets. In seconds, Hiro was under them, tightly snuggled into his brother's side. "Woah, hang on a sec," Tadashi rolled on his side so he was facing Hiro, his left arm wrapped around Hiro, holding him close. The burnt side of Tadashi's face was in the pillow, obscured from Hiro's view, and if he wanted, Hiro could imagine that the accident didn't happen, and that he just had a nightmare, like old times. Hiro's ear was pressed up against Tadashi's chest, his heartbeat strong and steady. Hiro smiled, his eyelids already feeling heavy.

Hiro yawned, "Night 'Dashi."

Tadashi's eyes widened. "'Dashi?" the older Hamada thought for a while. "Do you normally call me that?" he paused, "No, right?" 

Hiro blushed, "yeah, no. I mean, no. I haven't called you that since we were little. I just… it slipped."

Tadashi chuckled, the laugh reverberating in his chest. "It's fine. I like it. Night Hiro."

Both Tadashi and Hiro slept soundly for the first time in a long time.

The next day, as promised, Hiro went to the lab to get Tadashi's hat. When Hiro arrived, all the lab spaces were dark, except one. Hiro expected as much, there was always _someone _working in nerd school. Now, all he had to do was sneak into his lab and grab Tadashi's hat, then sneak out without getting noticed. Tadashi wasn't ready for guests yet; he was still trying to get his bearings with his own household. And while it was hilarious to Hiro to watch his older brother throw Mochi across the room (he forgot they had a cat), it proved to the younger Hamada that this was going to be a _long _road ahead.

Hiro tiptoed around the various lab tables, keeping an eye on the only active lab: Gogo's. "Not good enough!" he heard her shout, before the loud clatter of metal drowned out the rest of the thought. Hiro cringed. Gogo sounded frustrated; which is dangerous for everyone. Now the stakes are doubled for his sneakiness. What was he going to say if she caught him? _'Hey Gogo, Tadashi's alive so I need his hat back, but no, you can't visit.' Yeah, that'd go over well,_ Hiro thought. He just can't get caught.

By some miracle, he made it into his lab undetected. Out of habit, he fist-bumped the original Baymax's fist, before walking over and taking Tadashi's hat off the shelf, a smile played on his lips. Hiro cradled the hat in his arms, soon enough this hat will be back where it belongs. Tadashi's beloved baseball cap had gotten a little dusty, its faded black color looking more like a dark gray. Hiro did his best to wipe the dust off with his hoodie before he headed out of his lab, closing the door as quietly as he could to avoid Gogo's detection. Hiro had just passed Gogo's lab when she shouted something. He froze, was he caught? The clatter of metal told him no. He was home free.

_Clang! _Gogo threw another wheel in frustration. It hit the doorframe at _just the right angle_ to ricochet into the main room of the lab space. "Ow! Dammit!" Gogo heard Hiro shout as her wheel collided with his shoulder. _Shit, Hiro?_ When did he get here? Gogo dashed out of her lab, over to wear Hiro was kneeling on the floor, his left hand attempting to clutch at his right shoulder but his cast made it difficult.

"C'mon genius, woman up. You fell out of a helicopter and complained less," she teased. "Here," she held out her hand when she noticed it. Tadashi's cap. Seeing it again was a fresh dagger into Gogo's heart. "Hiro?" she forced out.

Hiro pouted, "Yeah, I fell out of the helicopter _yesterday. _I'm still covered in bruises, Gogo." He turned, finally looking at Gogo's face. The facial expression she had shattered his heart. She looked _miserable._ "H-Hey, it's alright, it didn't hurt that…" he trailed off, realizing that she was looking at his hand. More so, the _hat… she saw it. Crap. "_Oh, this? Well I need it for Tadashi," _Damn. _

Gogo frowned. "Hiro..." she started, obviously upset. "You… you can't keep doing this to yourself. I miss Tadashi too, _believe me,_" Gogo took a shuddering breath, "But you can't keep acting like he's still here. _He wouldn't want you to._" Hiro raised his hand, stopping her. Gogo raised a couldn't let her continue that train of thought. She was going to cry, he could hear it in her voice, and Hiro didn't think he could handle Gogo crying. She was so strong, if he made her cry because he didn't tell her the truth… Hiro would've hated himself. He just couldn't do that to her.

"I'm not acting. Tadashi's _alive._ He's been in the hospital this whole time. He couldn't remember who he was, that's why he never called us," Hiro smiled, tears dripping down his face. Even though he knew it was true, he still could barely believe it. "He's pretty banged up, but he's alive Gogo. I was going to tell all of you, but his memories aren't back yet, so I didn't want to stress him out."

Gogo stared at the younger teen. _Tadashi's…alive? No, no way. Hiro's delusional._ "I- … I need proof. I-" _just accepted his death. Don't make me start over Hiro… _she couldn't finish the thought out loud.

"Proof?" Hiro thought for a moment. A picture was a no-go. Tadashi is still _really _self-conscious about his scars. "Oh! I got it! I'll call him!" Hiro fished out his phone, which involved putting Tadashi's hat on his head so he could get his good hand into his pocket. Tadashi was still on speed-dial (Hiro just… couldn't delete the number) so in moments, the phone was ringing and on speaker. After four rings, Tadashi's voice filled the lab.

'_Hello, you've reached the phone of Tadashi Hamada. I can't come to the phone right now, so please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible! Have a great day!' _Gogo scoffed, suddenly _very_ interested in the wheel she had thrown earlier.

Hiro's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. He finally stood, turning to completely face the girl. "No! Gogo I'm telling the truth! He's probably sleeping! I'll try again." Gogo shook her head, trying to stop the tears of disappointment as well as trying to calm her quickening heartbeat. Hearing his voice again was almost too much, even if it was just his voicemail, it made her heart flutter.

Hiro's phone rang again. It rang again. And again. Finally the line connected. Gogo held her breath, waiting for the recorded message.

"_Hello? Hiro I was sleeping…" _Tadashi mumbled, his grogginess evident in his voice. Gogo's hand covered her mouth as she gasped. _"Who's with you?"_

"Gogo. She's our friend Tadashi. I know I wasn't supposed to tell them yet, but she caught me sneaking your hat out of the lab."

"_Gogo?" _Tadashi sounded confused.

Gogo's hands were on Hiro's shoulders, a desperate gleam in her eyes as she brought her face near his. "Let me see him."

"Gogo, he may not remember you, he-"

"I don't care Hiro. I need to… I need to see him again. Please."

Hiro bit his lip. "I guess it's up to Tadashi. What do you say, big brother? You up for company?"

There was silence from the phone as Tadashi considered it. _"I guess so. Just… Gogo?"_

"Yeah?"

"_I'm," _Tadashi took an audible breath, "_It's pretty gruesome. So just, be prepared, okay?"_

"You're _you. _I don't care about a little scarring." The smile on her face was almost painful. "See 'ya soon, kiddo." She hit end on Hiro's phone, before walking back into her lab and grabbing her jacket. "Let's go." She stopped mid-stride, plucking the cap from Hiro's head and putting it on her own. "I'm wearing this."

Hiro chuckled, "I can see that." The two college students quickly left their high-tech school to head back to the homey atmosphere of the Lucky Cat Café. "Where's your bike?"

"I have to fix it. I took the trolley today."

Hiro sighed, "okay, guess we're walking." Gogo glanced at him, her uncharacteristic smile now blurring into the smirk Hiro knew and was slightly afraid of. She flipped Tadashi's hat so it'd sit backwards on her head and before he knew it, Hiro was on Gogo's back and she was running. "Woah hey! We're like the same height! How are you doing this?!"

"I'm stronger than you!" she shouted so she didn't have to turn her head. She only slowed down once, when the warm glow of Lucky Cat's windows was in front of her. Gogo's heart was pounding, although she wasn't sure if it was because she had been running, or because of what was to come. Tadashi, _her _Tadashi was alive. She could see him again. Hear him laugh. All the things she thought she could never do were now _possible_ again. All of a sudden, her confidence was gone. Her stomach felt like it was full of lead, until Hiro looked at her, raising a brow in confusion.

"You okay, Gogo?"

Gogo pulled Tadashi's cap down on her head. "Yeah." She opened the door, but Hiro grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks.

"Listen. I just want you to be prepared, so you don't accidentally make Tadashi feel bad. So, his face is scarred, obviously. He told you that. But umm… just.. he doesn't have an arm. Well I mean, he only has one. So just, you know. Don't stare or anything… okay?"

Gogo's face fell, before she nodded again. He lost an arm? "Let's do this."

The two walked into the café, Gogo filled with both nerves and excitement. Cass was at the counter; she smiled brightly the second she saw Gogo. "I take it Hiro told you? He'll be happy to have his hat back," she gestured to Gogo's head, making the teen flush a _dark _red.

"Yeah, I'm gonna- yeah." Gogo was at a loss for words, which threw Hiro for a loop. No snarky comment? No tell-tale smirk? Cass laughed saying something along the lines of "have fun with that," but Hiro and Gogo were already dashing up the stairs. Hiro looked at Gogo when they made it to the door of his and Tadashi's room, asking a silent question. Gogo nodded. Hiro nodded back, before knocking on the door, cracking it open to peek his head into their room.

"Yo, Tadashi? You good?"

"Y-Yeah," was Tadashi's reply. He sounded shaken up.

Hiro sighed, his shoulders sagging. He ran his good hand through his hair before he opened the door, allowing Gogo to walk into their room. "Another nightmare?" he slid open the divider, giving his brother a concerned look. Tadashi nodded.

"Yeah. It's fine. I'm remembering a little more at least," he shrugged. Gogo was frozen in the doorway. Tadashi was sitting up in his bed, his right side toward her. All she could see was the burns, angry red to a deep purple. Tadashi didn't deserve this. He should be joking around and being an idiot, not suffering from horrible nightmares and missing memories. "Where's Gogo?" Tadashi saying her name brought her back. Tadashi looked around, making eye contact with the girl. "I warned you," his tone was joking, but his eyes were sad. The burns swirled around his eye, but Gogo was happy to see it was clear, the fire didn't take that from him. "…my hat…"

Gogo smiled, walking over to his bed, taking the hat off her head and plopping it on his. "It looks better on you." The tears were back. It was suddenly very real, Tadashi was here. A little banged up, but here. Before she could stop herself, her hand was on his cheek, cradling his face in her hand. Tadashi's eyes widened, the scars moving with them. "Hey Tadashi? For the love of god, don't run into any burning buildings." The tears escaped. She couldn't help it, she was sitting on the edge of his bed and she hugged him. His arm wrapped around her as he hugged her back.

"I won't. I don't want the left side to match," he laughed, and while it sounded a _little _more genuine, it still wasn't quite there yet. "Pretty gruesome, right?"

"You say gruesome. I think it looks badass," she smirked, still hugging him to make sure she wasn't imagining it. And if she was, so he wouldn't disappear.

Tadashi grinned. An _actual _grin. Gogo's heart swelled with joy. "You think?"

"Absolutely. Just wait till we get you suited up." Tadashi smile dropped.

He looked at Hiro, "what is she talking about?"

Hiro facepalmed, "He doesn't know about that yet. Way to go Gogo." He turned to do damage control, "I'll explain later, I _promise."_ Tadashi gave him the disapproving big brother look, before nodding. "Sooo, you said you were remembering more, huh?" Hiro desperately tried to change the subject. "Like what?"

"More of the accident. You tried to stop me, I should've listened to you Hiro, I'm sorry. The falling beam, the explosion…" Tadashi's hand curled into a fist, incidentally grabbing a fistful of Gogo's jacket, since she was still clinging to him. "I have a question though."

Hiro and Gogo looked at him, "What's up?" Hiro prompted.

"What happened to Professor Callaghan?"

**I'M TERRIBLE. Thank you so much for the favorites, follows and reviews. I was thinking about making Honey be the first friend to find out, but then I decided to have it be Gogo instead, to start easing in the Tomodashi-ness. **

**Why did I pick Hiroto as the name for Hiro's teddy bear? (**博___**(hiro)**_** "command, esteem"**斗___**(to)**_**, which refers to the constellation Ursa Major.) Little kids aren't creative in naming their stuffed animals; so essentially, Hiro named the bear after himself, then added the "to" at the end to reference the big bear in the stars. **

**I spent the last few nights typing this chapter so I could keep my promise and have it posted on Christmas. That being said, most of this chapter was typed **_**after midnight**_**,(also Microsoft Word was hardcore bugging out on me) so if there are any horrible mistakes, I'm very sorry. (Even right now, it's 1 in the morning.) **

**Again, you can message me on Tumblr at .com and I'm now tracking the tag "bh6 Fireproof" so you could post something there too.**

**Merry Christmas!**

**~OreAmerika**


End file.
